starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following article is a timeline of the StarCraft universe. Overview It is important to note that relatively few absolute dates have been given throughout the StarCraft series, events often being portrayed as being relative to other events as opposed to having a definite point of occurrence. However, of the dates that have been given, it is possible to construct a timeline of the universe, using these dates as focal points. In addition, large timeframes of a thousand years or more had been rounded up/down to approximate dates. A timeline was published in StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils.''April 6, 2010. "Timeline". ''StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Timeline Pre-History Age of Creation *According to ancient protoss texts, the xel'naga, an extra-galactic race obsessed with the seeding of life, arrived in the Milky Way galaxy tens of millions of years ago, establishing their domain and seeding life on various worlds. **The xel'naga discover/create the Argus Stone, holding it in high regard for its immense power. Their scholars meanwhile indirectly predict the events of the Great War.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “The Battle of Char (in English) **The xel'naga discover an evil entity which had consumed entire civilizations. The xel'naga defeat it, and instead of destroying it, they imprison within a barren planet orbiting the dead star KL-2 using the power of the Void.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Last Cycle *The xel'naga life cycle was coming to its natural conclusion; the xel'naga were long-lived but not immortal. In order to continue the species, they would find a species with purity of form and one with purity of essence and modify them. Eventually, these two species would evolve and naturally merge, becoming the new incarnation of the xel'naga.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. *Frustrated with their failure to find or create a species with distinct purity of form, the xel'naga turn their attention to Aiur. Pleased with the progress of its dominant species, the xel'naga name them the protoss ("Firstborn") and commence observation which lasts hundreds of protoss generations. *Eventually, frustrated at the slow rate of protoss evolution, the xel'naga subtly guide their development for a millenium, leading them to the state of total sentience and awareness. Delighted, the xel'naga make themselves known to their creations.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *Protoss civilization spreads across Aiur within a few thousand years. However, as more emphasis is placed on individual achievement than communal advancement, the protoss begin to revert to tribalism. Distrust of the xel'naga begins to brew, and the protoss begin to lose their innate psionic link. *The xel'naga depart from Aiur, disappointed with the protoss although they had had transformed the protoss into what they needed. As the xel'naga leave, protoss attack their worldships but fail to stop them. Many hundreds of xel'naga were killed. Disheartened at their departure, the protoss tribes turn on each other, each blaming their counterparts for their mentors’ departure. Thus begins the Aeon of Strife.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. *The xel'naga head for the planet Zerus. Seeking to create an individual with a distinct purity of essence, they begin developing the race of miniature insectoids known as the zerg. Attempting to waylay the potential hazards of competing egos, they create the Overmind -- a collected zerg sentience. However, the Overmind sends its minions to attack the xel'naga, destroying the greater whole of them. This throws the xel'naga's plans for the continuation of their own species into turmoil. Aeon of Strife *The various protoss tribes fight a massive civil war with low levels of technology. Only the Shelak Tribe maintains some sanity. Two former members, Khas and Temlaa, discovered the khaydarin crystals and, through them, the missing psionic link. Khas later learns much about the protoss and xel'naga from an artifact found underground. Khas uses the findings to bring an end to the Aeon of Strife. The Second Age The protoss culture unifies, with the Templar Caste initially fighting to protect the new culture from those who disagree with it. The protoss began to proudly explore space, settling on worlds such as Khyrador.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Some of this exploration took place under the guidance of Executor Adun. This expansion sometimes brought the protoss into conflict with aliens. The Rogues In 1500,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Conclave, led by Kortanul, orders Adun to capture and execute a group of heretics known as the Dark Templar. Adun secretly teaches the rogues to hide from the Conclave instead, but this backfires as storms erupt over Aiur. The Khalis crystal was stolen by the retreating Rogues. The Conclave banishes the rogues from Aiur, and in his final attempt to protect them, Adun loses his life. Journeys Through the Void Shortly afterward, the Dark Templar discover the moon of Ehlna, which has a warp gate created by the xel'naga as well as a unique combination of energies which modify the khaydarin crystals found there into memory storage devices. Without preservers, the Dark Templar desired these, so they constructed a shrine, the Alys'aril there. Centuries later, the protoss moved on, but left a number of alysaar there so Dark Templar could return and have their memories stored. The Dark Templar eventually discover Shakuras, a world which the xel'naga had visited. In addition to a warp gate, it features a xel'naga temple. The Dark Templar settle there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. One young alysaar, Ulrezaj, accessed forbidden knowledge there, which he hoped to use to defeat the protoss of Aiur. He was discovered by his superiors and left, raging against those who exiled his kind. Golden Age of Expansion The protoss begin the Golden Age of Expansion,Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 eventually claiming one eighth of the worlds previously claimed by the xel'naga. They put these worlds under the Dae'Uhl. The protoss fought in the Kalath Intercession, nearly annihilating the kalathi.2007-06-28. Colossus. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. The protoss apply the Dae'Uhl more strictly. Arrival of the Terrans *Doran Routhe conducts an experiment involving 40,000 prisoners, whom he loads onto four supercarriers bound for the outlying world of Gantris VI. The lead supercarrier, the Nagglfar, carries the AI ATLAS. The journey was botched however. One year later, the ships passed by Gantris VI without stopping. **'2259:' The ships arrive in the Koprulu Sector, stranding the passengers on three colonies, Tarsonis, Umoja and Moria. The commanders of the Nagglfar become the Old Families of Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The protoss observe their arrival. Shocked by the terran's strip mining of natural resources, they nonetheless refuse to interfere. *'2323:' The Tarsonian colonists colonize numerous planets, forming the Terran Confederacy. *c. 2440: The zerg become aware of the terrans.According to the manual, once the zerg discovered the terrans, it took sixty years for the Swarm to reach them. Rise of the Confederacy *Economic and military friction between the colonists of Moria and the Terran Confederacy prompt the former to create a military organization, the Kel-Morian Combine, to oppose the Confederacy's attempted economic domination. The two organizations clash frequently as the Confederacy repeatedly steals Kel-Morian mining claims. *'2478' - Angus Mengsk, a senator of the Confederate colony of Korhal, sparked a secret revolution against the Confederacy with the assistance of Umoja. His son Arcturus disagrees with him.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. *c. 2480 - Sarah Kerrigan accidentally unleashed her psionic powers, killing her mother and severely injuring her father. The Confederacy inducts her into the nascent Ghost Program.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The Guild Wars *'2485' - a Confederate attempt to steal a Kel-Morian mining operation at Onuru Sigma leads to the Battle of Noranda Glacier. This becomes the first battle of the Guild Wars. *c. 2486 - the Confederacy discovers a zerg infestation in several Fringe Worlds. The Confederacy responds by exterminating the populace of those worlds with an engineered plague. *'2488',StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils starts in 2488, according to the timeline and various date references scattered through the book. One event in the book, Jim Raynor's capture at KIC-36, was specified as taking place in 2488 in StarCraft: Issue 6. the Break-Out: The Kel-Morian Combine enacts the Break-Out on Turaxis II, a failed attempt to destroy the Confederate base, Fort Howe. During the battle, Private Jim Raynor distinguishes himself at Firebase Zulu, earning him a promotion to lance corporal. The Thundering Third drives the Kel-Morians back into the disputed zone, leaving Fort Howe nearly empty of men. **Battle of Fort Howe: Lt. Col. Javier Vanderspool of the Terran Confederacy and Overseer Aaron Pax of the Kel-Morian Combine enact a plan to "raid" Fort Howe for valuable Confederate treasure, then split the proceeds. However, Overseer Scaggs and Foreman Oleg Benson interfere with the plan, enacting an actual raid on Fort Howe. Confusing matters even further, Sergeant Tychus Findlay and Lance Corporal Jim Raynor help defeat Benson's troops, then steal the trucks and split the loot for themselves. For this "victory" Vanderspool is promoted to full colonel. **Battle of KIC-36:StarCraft: Issue 6 specifically identifies this event as taking place in 2488. Various pieces of information from StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils places the invasion in November or December 2488. For instance, UNN reporter Mas Speer didn't become an embedded reporter until at least November 2488, and he was present as an embedded reporter at the battle. Clair Hobarth gave an interview about the battle in January 2489. Vanderspool believed that Overseer Hanz Brucker of Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36 was responsible for Benson's raid, and with the help of escaped POW Clair Hobarth plots an attack against the camp. ***Part of the plan involves creating a Special Tactics and Missions Platoon, led by Sergeant Findlay, which uses air-droppable Thunderstrike armor. ***Mistrusting Sergeant Findlay, Vanderspool recruits Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy, a medic, to spy on the platoon in exchange for addictive crab. ***As the platoon trains, Raynor volunteers to infiltrate the internment camp and warn the POWs of the coming rescue attempt so they could organize themselves. Once inside, he warns the POW but is discovered and tortured by Overseer Brucker. Raynor manages to fool him into thinking the attack won't be coming for two weeks. However, neither he nor fellow prisoner Cole Hickson tell him anything about neural resocialization. ***Sergeant Findlay leads the rescue attempt, rescuing Raynor and Hickson. Petty Officer Cassidy murders Overseer Brucker, making it look like a heart attack... after delivering a revenge message from Colonel Vanderspool. ***The STM platoon and POWs flee in stolen Kel-Morian vehicles. They do battle with the Snakehead Kommando near a mineral stripper before finally being rescued by Confederate forces. ***Findlay's warriors are given the nickname "Heaven's Devils". **Unknown Year (2488 or 2489), Third Battle of Polk's Pride: Colonel Vanderspool's neurally resocialized marines, along with the STM platoon, storm the Kel-Morian-dominated portion of Polk's Pride, winning an important victory for the Confederacy. **'2489',Lisa Cassidy and Connor Ward both gave interviews in March 2489, and they both died in this battle. According to the Heaven's Devils timeline, this battle must have been fought in either 2488 or 2489. Battle of Korsy: Vanderspool prepares another scam: he, Overseer Pax and Errol Bennet (an Old Family member) plot to steal a trove of ardeon crystals from the Kel-Morian Combine and split the proceeds. However, Pax was outraged by the loss of treasure from the Battle of Fort Howe and plans a double-cross (with assistance from Bennet). ***Vanderspool discovers Sergeant Findlay's squad has stolen "his" treasure trucks and plots revenge. Findlay and Raynor discover this and plot their own scheme to steal Vanderspool's ardeon crystals. ***At Korsy, the plan goes awry due to Pax's double-cross. The Confederates lose the treasure. Vanderspool's attempts to kill Findlay's men fail, and they flee. A three-sided battle erupts between Vanderspool, Findlay and Pax's men. ***Findlay's men are mostly killed through various means. Vanderspool is captured by Pax. Findlay's men kill both groups. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay go AWOL. *'2489' - the Guild Wars come to an end with a Confederate victory. **'2489' - Angus Mengsk declares the independence of Korhal; the Confederacy responds by declaring a state of emergency. Arcturus Mengsk travels to Umoja due to a "family emergency"; he becomes aware of the existence of his own son, Valerian. The Confederacy dispatches ghosts to assassinate Angus Mengsk. Aftermath of the Guild Wars *'2489' - As a response to the Guild Wars and the assassination of Angus Mengsk, the Umojans form their own military body, the Umojan Protectorate. Arcturus Mengsk takes command of the Rebellion of Korhal, seeking revenge for the murder of his family. He also sends Valerian to a haven to keep him safe from Confederate reprisal. *'2490' - the Umojan Protectorate and Rebellion of Korhal take custody of a crashed Confederate battlecruiser, the Hyperion. *'2491', Destruction of Korhal: The Confederacy destroys Korhal through a massive nuclear bombardment. **Arcturus Mengsk renames the remnants of the Rebellion the Sons of Korhal. The new organization conducts a series of missions against the Confederacy, rescuing Sarah Kerrigan from secret experiments with the zerg and destroying the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis. Prelude to the Great War *c. 2498 - the Confederacy secretly abducts and resocializes citizens in order to increase the size of its military forces. *'Unknown Year:' The zerg secretly infest a number of terran worlds, while the protoss executor, Tassadar, discovers their scouts. *'2499, November': Battle of Chau Sara: The Confederate colony of Chau Sara is attacked by the zerg in the midst of a Sons of Korhal incursion.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Confederates defeat the zerg, then lock the planet down.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The planet is later overrun by the zerg. *'2499, December 8th' - Tassadar's fleet arrives and burns Chau Sara of all life.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. *'2499, December 12th' - Tassadar's fleet continues towards Mar Sara, but withdraws when confronted by a Confederate fleet. The terrans, protoss and zerg enter the Great War. The Great War *The Great War is fought from 2499 to 2500. Confederacy/Korhal Conflict :Main article: Rebel Yell Battles on Mar Sara *'December 12, 2499:' A new colonial magistrate takes charge of Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. The same day, the Magistrate is ordered to move core colonists into the outlying wasteland.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. *'December 13,' Battle of Backwater Station: Mar Sara Colonial Militia forces led by Marshal Jim Raynor rescue Confederate troops at Backwater Station.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. The battle is filmed by UNN reporter Michael Liberty. This prompts Confederate commander Edmund Duke to arrest the militias.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. *Battle of Scenic/Battle of Mar Sara City: The 417th Confederate Marine Platoon is dispatched to pick up a special package from the town of Oasis, which has been invaded by the zerg. The platoon is abandoned by the Confederacy and shelters at Bunker Complex 3847. They activate the device in order to lure the zerg away from Mar Sara City.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Arcturus Mengsk of the Sons of Korhal offers the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara evacuation in the form of dropships. The Magistrate accepts, but has to hold off the zerg from Mar Sara City for half an hour while the dropships arrive. His forces hold off the zerg long enough to evacuate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. *Michael Liberty and the Sons of Korhal rescue Raynor and other imprisoned Mar Sara soldiers from the Merrimack prison ship. **Battle of the Jacobs Installation: Raynor joins the Sons of Korhal. His first task is to lead Liberty and a team of soldiers into the Jacobs Installation and steal secret high technology from the installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. The installation self-destructs as the Sons of Korhal escape. *The protoss purify Mar Sara. *The Earth-based United Powers League was aware of terran contact with both alien species. Panicking, their government reforms into the United Earth Directorate, which studies the aliens for months and plans an assault on the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Battles of Confederate Colonies *The Revolution of Antiga Prime: Michael Liberty and Sons of Korhal commanders Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor help the colonists of Antiga Prime to overthrow the Confederate forces there. *The Downing of Norad II: Alpha Squadron general Edmund Duke's battlecruiser, the Norad II, is shot down over Antiga Prime by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II. (in English). 1998. The Sons of Korhal rescue him, enabling Arcturus Mengsk to subvert Duke and the squadron to his cause.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. *Insurrection at Brontes IV: At approximately the same time, the zerg overrun Brontes IV.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. **The Trump Card: The Confederacy imposes a blockade on Antiga Prime. Mengsk responds by sending Sarah Kerrigan into a Confederate base with a psi emitter, causing the zerg to fall upon the Confederate forces. The Sons of Korhal make their escape. *The protoss purify Antiga Prime. *'February 2500', Battle of Atticus Minor: Confederate official Tamsen Cauley, believing Mengsk's victory to be inevitable, dispatches the War Pigs to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor,Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. concurrently or shortly after the battles of Antiga Prime,Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-10. but the attempt fails. Cauley switches to Mengsk's side.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *The Confederate military falls back to a position at Halcyon in order to keep the invasion from reaching Tarsonis and increases its military recruitment efforts. Battles of Tarsonis *The Big Push: The Sons of Korhal arrive at a vital space platform over Tarsonis, defeating the Confederate defenders and allowing a small team to slip through to the surface.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. *Battle of Tarsonis: Sons of Korhal forces make it to the ground and activate numerous psi emitters. Simultaneously Malcolm Kelerchian inducts November Terra into the Ghost Program. *Protoss, zerg and terran forces clash on the surface of Tarsonis. *Battle of New Gettysburg: Arcturus Mengsk orders Sarah Kerrigan to defend the central zerg hive cluster from the protoss attackers. Kerrigan was unhappy with the orders but complies with the request. After the protoss were defeated, the zerg overwhelmed her position.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. *Jim Raynor tries and fails to rescue Kerrigan. He does rescue numerous people from several factions, however. *The Hammer Falls: Jim Raynor turns on the Sons of Korhal. In order to escape, he destroys their newly activated Ion Cannon.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. *The Zerg Swarm retreats from Tarsonis, arriving at Char.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Consolidation of the Terran Dominion *Raynor's Raiders, in desperate need of transport, travel to the Dylarian Shipyards to steal transport vessels there. The as-yet undeclared Terran Dominion was ready for this attempt, sending General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to protect the shipping. The Raiders achieved victory, stealing the Hyperion and leaving Duke alive but tied up behind them.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. *The Terran Dominion is officially declared.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998. *The Dominion evacuates refugees to Ursa and establishes the new Ghost Academy there.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The Dominion converts former Confederate worlds to their cause by threatening to deny military aid to any world which doesn't join them.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Eventually the Dominion unites the terrans underneath it.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Battles of Aridas *Retribution at Aridas: Protoss and zerg forces invade the Dominion world of Aridas, seeking the Argus Stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 1: “The gateway to Taledon” (in English). 1998. The zerg succeed in stealing the stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution”, mission 7: “Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1998. Battles of Char (First Wave) :Main article: The Overmind's Campaign *Sarah Kerrigan, slowly being transformed by the zerg into an infested terran, psychically calls Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk. The calls also draw the attention of former executor Tassadar and the Dark Templar prelate, Zeratul. When ordered to return to Aiur, Tassadar refuses, preferring to follow the call.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. *Dominion Invasion of Char: General Edmund Duke takes an Alpha Squadron force to Char. They fail to retrieve Kerrigan and are defeated by the Zerg Swarm.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. *Agent of the Swarm: Jim Raynor takes his Raiders to Char. They reach Kerrigan's position, but are forced to retreat when Infested Kerrigan emerges.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan's forces steal Alpha Squadron and Raiders transport craft, using them to stealthily board the terran starships in orbit over Char. The Hyperion is forced to flee, stranding the Raiders on the planet. Kerrigan invades the Amerigo, a Dominion science vessel, in order to recover its old Ghost Program files so she can break her ghost conditioning. A protoss force under Tassadar arrives, destroying remaining infested vessels which don't jump into warp space quickly enough. *Tassadar and Zeratul arrive on Char, kill cerebrate Zasz, and form an alliance. **The Culling: The zerg are forced to destroy Zasz's out-of-control Garm Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. *The majority of the Zerg Swarm travels to Aiur. **Eye for an Eye: Kerrigan's forces defeat the protoss, forcing them into hiding.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Battles of Aiur (First Wave) *The Invasion of Aiur/Full Circle: The zerg invade Aiur, capturing a khaydarin crystalStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. and destroying a protoss temple in the face of massive resistance.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The Overmind descends upon Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Invasion of Aiur. (in English). 1998. *First Battle of Antioch: The protoss forces, led by Aldaris, Artanis and Fenix, retaliate by fighting against the zerg in Antioch.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. *Into the Flames: Tassadar, having finalized his alliance with Zeratul, offers advice to the protoss defenders–destroy the zerg cerebrates. Aldaris is skeptical, but Fenix follows the advice.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. However, without the power of the Dark Templar, the cerebrate is quickly reincarnated.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. *Battle of Scion/Second Battle of Antioch: Artanis is ordered to take a force to Scion and defeat the zerg there, while Fenix holds onto an outpost in Antioch. Artanis meets with success but Fenix falls in battle with a hydraliskBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Fall of Fenix. (in English). 1998. and is believed dead. Battles of Char (Second Wave) *Zeratul and Jim Raynor lure Infested Kerrigan into an ambush. Tassadar uses his new Dark Templar powers to destroy Kerrigan's cerebrate. The tactical advantage favors the protoss/Raiders alliance, but Kerrigan personally defeats the three commanders in a duel. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of Artanis, Aldaris and their forces. Zeratul vanishes. *Artanis refuses to arrest Tassadar, instead joining his side.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. *Choosing Sides: Zeratul and his Dark Templar are captured by the zerg. Tassadar leads his force through Alpha Squadron and zerg opposition to the terran installation where Zeratul is being kept.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. **Into the Darkness: Tassadar frees the Dark Templar from the zerg-infested installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Battles of Aiur (Second Wave) :Main article: Protoss Civil War *Assault on the Conclave: Tassadar brings the Dark Templar to Aiur, sparking the Protoss Civil War. He reunites with Fenix. Together with Zeratul, they destroy the Heart of the Conclave. However, Tassadar surrenders to Aldaris.StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. *Protoss reinforcements, along with Jim Raynor's forces, arrive at Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur. (in English). 1998. **Rescuing Tassadar: The Dark Templar disappeared, leaving Fenix and Raynor to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave's imprisonment.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. :Main article: Battle of the First Overmind *Shadow Hunters: Freed from Conclave interference, Zeratul and Fenix destroy two zerg cerebrates, distracting the Overmind and laying bare the path toward it.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. *Eye of the Storm: The protoss/Raiders alliance attacks the Overmind itself. During the battle, Tassadar commands from his super carrier, the Gantrithor. The ship is heavily damaged,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. prompting Tassadar to sacrifice himself, using his Dark Templar powers to destroy the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. *With the death of the Overmind, Infested Kerrigan sees prospects for her ascension.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. The Fall of Aiur resulted in the loss of 70% of Aiur's population.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Battle of Bhekar Ro *A xel'naga temple is uncovered and partially activated on Bhekar Ro. This draws the attention of Infested Kerrigan, the Terran Dominion and protoss leaders Executor Koronis and Judicator Amdor, as well as the Dark Templar Xerana. The Dominion dispatches Alpha Squadron to the planet, and Kerrigan dispatches the Kukulkan Brood. A three-sided war erupts. The temple absorbs the protoss and zerg forces and the unleashed phoenix creature destroys many remaining warriors.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Alpha Squadron is left stranded on Bhekar Ro for "months". The Brood War :Main article: The Brood War The Brood War took place in the year 2500. Protoss Retreat and Zerg Civil War (Phase One) *The Zerg Swarm splits into two factions, one led by Daggoth and the other by Infested Kerrigan.Kerrigan:' "Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods. The two Cerebrates you killed here were part of Daggoth's forces. "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The latter mentally subverts the Dark Templar matriarch, Raszagal.Kerrigan: All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. :Main article: The Stand *Escape from Aiur: Protoss commanders Artanis, Aldaris and Zeratul plan the evacuation of Aiur through a warp gate. They would travel to the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras in order to avoid the zerg. Fenix and terran Jim Raynor defended the Aiur side of the gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. *Dunes of Shakuras: Some zerg were able to follow the protoss to Shakuras, where the refugees would establish a settlement, New Antioch. Jim Raynor and Fenix were able to temporarily regain control of their side of the gate to apprise Artanis of their situation. He promised them as many warriors as he could spare.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. *Stranded on Aiur: Three days after the evacuation commenced, Jim Raynor, Fenix and Ladranix shut down the gate. Raynor deliberately damaged it with his rifle to prevent it from reactivating. The protoss left on Aiur scattered into several groups.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. *Legacy of the Xel'Naga: The protoss refugees struck an alliance with the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, not knowing she was already under the control of Infested Kerrigan. Raszagal told them of a powerful weapon, the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, which could be used to scour the zerg from Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. These zerg were loyal to Daggoth.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. However, the temple could only be activated by the two lost crystals, Uraj and Khalis, and Raszagal called for the destruction of the two cerebrates around the temple. The protoss attack was a success. *Infested Kerrigan made a surprise appearance, striking an alliance with the protoss as well. She was trying to avoid domination by the second Overmind on Char. The protoss commanders reluctantly accepted her aid except for Aldaris, who left the meeting. **Protoss Raid on Braxis: The protoss fleet traveled to Braxis to acquire the Uraj from the Terran Dominion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. **Escape from Braxis: As they left, they did battle with the United Earth Directorate, which tried to prevent them from leaving.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. **Return to Char: The protoss acquired the Khalis after fighting the forces of the second Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. *Aldaris' Revolt: Aldaris discerned Kerrigan's control of Raszagal and raised a legion to fight her forces. The Fleet of the Matriarch arrived during the insurgency. Raszagal demanded the insurgents be defeated. The Matriarch's partisans defeated Aldaris' forces, but he refused to surrender, instead partially revealing Kerrigan's machinations. He was cut off by Kerrigan's forces. She gloated that she had used the protoss to fight her enemies for her.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. The protoss attack on the zerg on Shakuras, while necessary for their survival, would only further Kerrigan's aims. *Activation of the Temple: The protoss activated the xel'naga temple and destroyed the zerg invaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. This killed the majority of the second Overmind's cerebrates. UED Invasion of the Koprulu Sector :Main article: The Iron Fist *Battle of Boralis: The United Earth Directorate and Confederate Resistance Forces attack the Dominion at Boralis, the heavily-fortified capital of Braxis. They suffer a shortage of vespene gas, stalling their assault, when they are approached by Samir Duran, leader of the Confederate Resistance Forces. He offers an alliance, based on their common goal of the destruction of the Dominion. Duran leads the UED forces to a back door into Boralis. The UED attains victory.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. **The assault on Boralis yielded vital codes, which the UED cracked. The Dominion central command was as of yet unaware their forces were under attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. **Raid on Umoja: A Confederate Resistance Forces team led by Angelina Emillian tries to capitalize on their advantage by attempting to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at Umoja. However, the assault failed. Mengsk became aware of the "UED" but did not know what it stood for. **UED Invasion of the Dylarian Shipyards: The UED forces traveled to the Dylarian Shipyards, Dylar IV, a strategic location where the Dominion stored numerous battlecruisers in dry-dock, less than sixteen hours after the Battle of Boralis. A force of ground troops and pilots hijacked the battlecruisers and confronted the Dominion Armada response. Alexei Stukov revealed the origins of the UED, which defeated the Dominion Armada with the stolen ships. The UED consolidated their victory by impressing the Dominion defenses into their own ranks and destroying the shipyards.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. *UED Skirmish on Tarsonis: As the UED fleet headed to Korhal, a team sent to Tarsonis discovered a Confederate super-weapon, the Psi Disrupter. Samir Duran cautioned Admiral Gerard DuGalle that the weapon was too dangerous, since it could fall into Dominion hands, while Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov vehemently insisted the UED capture the weapon. DuGalle agreed with Duran, and sent him with a small team to fight the zerg hive clusters surrounding it. Duran's forces achieved success, but he had to hand the destruction of the Disrupter to ghosts who claimed they would handle it. *Battle of Korhal/Siege of Augustgrad: The UED force invades Korhal, crippling the Dominion military''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. and decisively defeats them. However, Jim Raynor and a small protoss fleet turn up, rescuing Arcturus Mengsk before he can be captured.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. *Raid on Aiur: The UED force travels to Aiur, hoping to catch the fugitives. While a captain dealt with the fugitives, Duran and Stukov were entrusted with keeping the zerg away from the operation. The fugitives hide near a warp gate, which attracts the attention of nearby zerg, driving them into a frenzy. The captain's forces destroy Raynor's hideout, prompting them to flee towards the warp gate. As they do so, Duran moves his forces out of position, enabling a massive wave of zerg to interfere with the UED's attack. Mengsk and Raynor escape. Stukov leaves to take care of personal business.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. *First Raid on the Psi Disrupter: Alexei Stukov built a Psi Disrupter on Braxis. Admiral Gerard DuGalle was shocked. Samir Duran was able to convince DuGalle that Stukov was sabotaging their mission. DuGalle ordered Duran to deal with the problem. Duran leads a infantry team into the Disrupter, finding and shooting Stukov, then vanished. Stukov contacts DuGalle and gives him his final words, warning him that Duran is a traitor and possibly infested as well. Meanwhile, Duran set the Disrupter's power core to explode and numerous zerg minions invaded the structure. DuGalle orders the troops to find save the Disrupter. They were successful. The Disrupter was left on Braxis with a garrison to protect it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. *The Capture of the Overmind: With the power of a fully functional Disrupter behind him, DuGalle's forces attacked Char, defeating and capturing the forces of the second Overmind. Infested Kerrigan and Duran pay him a visit. Kerrigan tells DuGalle she intends to take control of the zerg back from him.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Concurrently: :Main article: Ulrezaj's Dark Vengeance *Ulrezaj hatches a plot to destroy the Templar from Aiur sheltering on Shakuras using genetically enhanced zerg. His zerg minions occupy Korhal and Braxis as the Dominion lay weakened. Zeratul's forces defeat Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Zerg Civil War (Phase Two) *Tarsonis Zerg Revolt: Infested Kerrigan and minion Infested Duran invite their new allies, Jim Raynor and Fenix, to the primary hive cluster on Tarsonis. Kerrigan is interrupted by losing control of some of her zerg minions, due to the effects of the Psi Disrupter. She uses her troops, including Hunter Killers, to regain control of her hives.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. *Second Raid on the Psi Disrupter: Kerrigan "convinces" a captured Arcturus Mengsk to aid her in her battle against the United Earth Directorate. They strike at the Psi Disrupter on Braxis. Raynor's Raiders destroy the Disrupter's power generators while an SCV carrying one of Mengsk's psi emitters draws the attention of nearby uncontrolled zerg, including powerful Devouring Ones, Hunter Killers and a Torrasque. Kerrigan uses these forces to defeat the UED garrison and destroy the Disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. *Raid on the Kel-Morian Combine: Kerrigan attacks Moria in order to steal a large quantity of minerals, planning to use them in an attack on UED-occupied Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. *The Liberation of Korhal: Kerrigan's zerg, the Terran Dominion, Raynor's Raiders and Fenix's forces launch a combined assault on the UED at Korhal, with Kerrigan's forces leading the way. The UED is unable to effectively counterattack with its own zerg minions and is defeated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. *Betrayal on Korhal: Kerrigan and Duran engineer a double cross against Mengsk and Fenix, attacking their sources as they rest after the previous battle. General Edmund Duke and Fenix are both killed, leading Jim Raynor to vow revenge on Kerrigan. The zerg forces leave without finishing off their opponents, as Kerrigan said she was tired of the slaughter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. *Second UED Raid on Tarsonis: The UED launches a counterattack against Kerrigan's primary hive cluster on Tarsonis. They used "scientists" to coordinate their zerg minions. Kerrigan is caught off-guard but manages to prevail by slaying all the scientists.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Destruction of Talematros: Kerrigan brings her forces to Shakuras. She tells Duran to kidnap Matriarch Raszagal without informing him of her reasons. Raszagal was located at Talematros, which was heavily defended by special pylon clusters which prevented zerg flyers from maneuvering. Duran destroys the city and the zerg make off with Raszagal in the confusion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. *Destruction of the Overmind: Zeratul and other protoss forces follow their matriarch to Char. Kerrigan offers Zeratul a deal; slay the new Overmind for her, and she will allow Raszagal to return. Raszagal herself convinces Zeratul to join Kerrigan against their common enemy. The UED/zerg force is defeated by Kerrigan and the Dark Templar, and the Overmind slain. Its cerebrates are killed as well'Infested Duran:' My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. by the Dark Templar which had been manipulated by Kerrigan.2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. Raszagal, now obviously being mentally influenced by Kerrigan, refuses to return, so Zeratul abducts her and flees.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. *The Reckoning: Zeratul hides Raszagal in a stasis cell as Kerrigan brings her forces to the surface of Char in order to find her. The zerg defeat the protoss, prompting Zeratul to slay his own matriarch. An amused Kerrigan allows him to escape alive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. *Dark Origin: Zeratul discovers Samir Duran's hybrid project.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. *Battle of Char Aleph: Kerrigan was left in a weak position, as most of her forces were still on the surface of Char. Duran had disappeared as well. She was greeted by the commanders of three fleets—Arcturus Mengsk of the Terran Dominion, who brought a collection of special interest groups as he was now too weak to use his own forces, Artanis of the protoss, and Admiral Gerard DuGalle of the United Earth Directorate fleet. Kerrigan defeats all three forces, prompting DuGalle to retreat. Kerrigan said she'd see how far he'd get before she killed him and all his men.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. DuGalle commits suicide as the zerg catch up to his fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan feels a looming threat and refuses to kill her former allies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Interbellum Unknown Dates *The Kel-Morian Combine cuts what few ties it has with the Terran Dominion.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). It would eventually strike alliances with anti-Dominion groups, such as Raynor's Raiders. *Battle of New Trinidad: The New Trinidad Pirates were able to attack terran ships and outposts with impunity due to the recent terran civil wars weakening military forces. They killed Jacqueline Angel, heir to Angel Shipping, when she visited their planet. In revenge, the company funded the Terran Dominion's response, which consisted of mercenaries hired to destroy the Pirates. The mercenaries were successful.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. *Alexei Stukov was reanimated and infested by zerg cerebrate KalothBlizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. as an experiment in terms of infesting humans as leaders.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. **Deception: The Kimeran Pirates discovered Stukov working with Confederate remnants in a science facility conducting cutting-edge research. The facility was destroyed.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. **Mercenaries II: Stukov hired mercenaries to destroy his enemies, including the Kimeran Pirates.2001-01-31. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries II (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries II. **Resurrection IV: The protoss learned of Stukov's reanimation and tracked him to Braxis. Artanis dispatched terran Jim Raynor and protoss Praetor Taldarin, along with a small team, to the planet in order to capture Stukov and inject him with anti-zerg nanites. The operation was a success, but at heavy cost. The world was purified, melting it. Braxis later refroze. *The Terran Dominion spends a year working on Project Thor at the Simonson munitions factory. Umojan Protectorate shadowguard Pandora investigates the Simonson site, discovering the secrets of the Thor. After her escape, the Umojans plant evidence to in the blame on the Koprulu Liberation Front and tracks the Odin prototype to the Valhalla installation.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. *Agent Nova takes part in her final training mission, terminating anti-Dominion terrorist Cliff Nadaner and his terrorist movement.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. **Post memory wipe, Nova stops the Koprulu Liberation Front from taking control of an advanced munitions factory on New Sydney. 2500 *As diplomatic relations between the Terran Dominion and the Umojan Protectorate break down, former Dominion senator Corbin Phash takes shelter in the Protectorate. The Dominion dispatches a ghost to assassinate Phash, but fails. *Arcturus Mengsk orders half of the ghosts in the Ghost Program terminated. 2502 *'''2502: Jim Raynor networked and struck alliances with anti-Dominion groups. He meets with the Kel-Morian Combine leadership at Moria. He doesn't stay long, however. The Combine would value the alliance and would cover for him after he left. *Terran Dominion official Tamsen Cauley, spurred by a comment from Arcturus Mengsk, again tries to eliminate the War Pigs. First he collects them for a mission which he believes will aid his ascension—the assassination of Jim Raynor. Then he activates the secret Cerberus Program, which he will use to terminate the War Pigs after they have killed Raynor.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). **Three months after Jim Raynor left Moria, the War Pigs arrive, asking questions. The Kel-Morian Combine attacks them. After their escape, Cerberus Program troops led by Lars Trakken, assigned to follow the War Pigs, ask the same questions in a more "aggressive" manner, resulting in the deaths of Kel-Morian personnel. The War Pigs had picked up a xel'naga artifact while unknowingly being pursued by Cerberus forces. Hunting for Jim Raynor, the Pigs learned that their target was taking shelter on zerg-infested worlds. A team of Dark Templar friendly to Raynor encountered the War Pigs, took the xel'naga artifact and warned the War Pigs not to harm Raynor.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft '''1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). **Raynor's Raiders hid in an underwater cave on the zerg-infested Urona Sigma.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The protoss believed the fight against the zerg there was hopeless, so the Dark Templar trio which had picked up the xel'naga artifact from the War Pigs arrived there to warn him about an impending purification operationFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). as well as the attack by the War Pigs. of Urona Sigma]] **'October 25', Battle of Urona Sigma:Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1''' (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The arrival of the War Pigs stalled the Raiders' departure. The lead War Pig, Cole Hickson, was an old friend of Raynor, who trusted him, but Hickson had been modified by neural resocialization to assassinate Raynor on the orders of Tamsen Cauley. Hickson's first attempt failed due to the zerg discovering the Raiders' hideout, but this enabled him to escape, and separated Raynor from his dropships. Simultaneous attacks by Cerberus Program forces led by Lars Trakken cut the War Pigs off from their own transport vessel. Raynor managed to subdue Hickson when the latter tried to kill him again, but Raynor and the War Pigs found themselves stranded on Urona Sigma as the purification operation began. The beams struck near them. However, Lars Trakken was unable to overcome his rage at Hickson and descended in a dropship with a squad of Cerberus troops. Raynor and the War Pigs fooled and defeated them, stealing the dropship and escaping, but at the cost of one of the War Pigs. The protoss, meanwhile, had only conducted a partial purification of Urona Sigma.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *Battle of Artika: Terran Dominion, zerg and protoss forces fight for control of a xel'naga temple on the world of Artika, the protoss emerging victorious.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. 2503 *Project Gestalt nearly completes their ghost enhancile experiments, only to be destroyed by their first test subject and the protoss.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. **Battle of KL-2: A team of researches unleash a Void-based entity from its ancient xel'naga prison. A band of Nerazim engage it in combat, with unclear results.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *Jake Ramsey explores a xel'naga temple while funded by Dominion heir Valerian Mengsk. He discovers a protoss preserver, Zamara, who embeds herself in his mind. From her, he learns much about protoss history. However, this knowledge makes him a target for Valerian Mengsk and his father, Emperor Arcturus. Ramsey and his companion Rosemary Dahl took shelter with crime lord Ethan Stewart at the independent world of Dead Man's Rock, only to be betrayed by Stewart. **Battle of Dead Man's Rock: Ramsey and Dahl fled from Stewart's compound in a system runner, pursued by Stewart's fleet and a Dominion fleet commanded by Valerian Mengsk. Unleashing a psionic distraction to escape from Stewart and the Dominion, Ramsey draws the attention of Infested Kerrigan and the powerful dark archon, Ulrezaj. The former's forces devastate Dead Man's Rock and she infests Stewart. **Battle of Aiur Caverns/Battle of the Gate: Ramsey travels to Aiur to collect technology, becoming embroiled in a civil war between Ulrezaj's minions and Khalai loyalists stranded on the planet, all the while dodging the zerg and suffering from brain tumors from Zamara's presence. He manages to escape through a warp gate, intending to travel to Shakuras. **Ramsey ends up far from Shakuras, which had sealed its gate to keep the zerg out. He and Zamara locate Zeratul and convince him to help separate them. They also discuss a number of secrets, including the life cycle of the xel'naga and the creation of the hybrids. Zeratul brings them to a shrine on Ehlna, a Nerazim sanctuary where Ramsey's life could be saved, while he traveled to Pegasus, observing an energy creature hatching from a fresh temple and following it to a wormhole with a mysterious planet at the end. **Battle of Ehlna: Meanwhile, Rosemary Dahl and a protoss force led by Selendis arrived at the shrine, while forces under the command of Ethan Stewart, Valerian Mengsk, Selendis and the dark archon converged on the site and fought over Ramsey. Zamara was successfully removed, only to immediately seal Ulrezaj into her crystal. Stewart was killed in combat, and the Dominion achieved victory. Valerian Mengsk was able to protect Ramsey from his father and also kept some knowledge from the shrine he had acquired before the protoss came back in force and drove the Dominion away.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. *Nova begins a series of missions that lead to her uncovering information about the nature of Project Shadow Blade...and the revelations it presents.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. 2504 *A world-weary Jim Raynor returns to Mar Sara. The Terran Dominion annexes that planet.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. *Zeratul discovers a dying xel'naga world, now infested by the zerg, while hunting down xel'naga prophecies. Discovering and taking three of them, he confronts Infested Kerrigan and is injured. He manages to escape to his ship, the Void Seeker.Omacron. 2010-04-23. Blizzplanet Press Coverage: Single Player Impressions (page 2). Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-05-06. StarCraft II *The next war starts.Park, Andrew. 2007-05-20. Blizzard outlines StarCraft II gameplay. Gamespot.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. References Notes Category: Storyline Timeline